


A salvo esta noche

by Deiv17



Series: Fútbol One Shots [43]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Sergio busca consuelo, y no le importa cuán lejos deba viajar para obtener el tipo específico de cariño que quiere.





	A salvo esta noche

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Save Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798396) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



Sergio se apareció en la puerta de Fernando a última hora de una noche de jueves. Fernando no lo había estado esperando en lo absoluto, y el hecho de que estuviera vestido como un completo holgazán lo probaba (con una camisa estilo _Holy_ , un pantalón de pijama demasiado grande y cabello grasoso). Abrió su puerta esperando a cualquiera: a Pepe (aburrimiento), a Olalla (de vuelta en casa  más pronto que lo esperado de su viaje a Madrid), a Ringo Starr (al fin cediendo a la tentación de obsesionarse con Fernando Torres). Esperaba a quien sea, menos al chico abrigado de ojos marrones que se encontraba de pie sobre su felpudo. Se le estrujó tanto el corazón que tuvo que aferrarse al marco de la puerta. Vio el perdón intranquilo en los ojos de Sergio, su rostro casi escondido bajo un suave gorro tejido y encima de una bufanda a juego. Sergio levantó sus brazos para presentarle a Fernando su ofrenda, su pobre excusa para volar desde Madrid, cuando tenía tanto en juego justo en ese momento. Fernando arqueó una ceja, y abrió su boca para saludar a Sergio, para intentar justificar el rubor en sus mejillas, pero Sergio habló primero.

—Pensé… que quizá querrías un poco de comida hecha en casa. —Sergio bajó la mirada hacia el gran tazón de vidrio tapado entre sus manos antes de levantar la mirada hacia Fernando a través de sus pestañas. Alternaba nerviosamente el peso de su cuerpo entre sus pies—. Tu mamá hizo un poco de paella para ti.

Los ojos de Fernando se iluminaron, inundando a Sergio de alivio cuando Fernando se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar a su cálido apartamento. Fernando tomó el tazón de manos de Sergio y se apresuró a llevarlo a la cocina, notando que Sergio solo traía consigo una pequeña maleta de mano. Sergio rondó la sala después de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, se quitó su bufanda y el gorro junto con su abrigo, y lo dejó todo en el respaldo de una silla. Sergio se dirigió a la cocina para ver a Fernando colmar enormes platos con grandes cucharadas de su amada paella. Se sonrió a sí mismo con poco entusiasmo y se subió en la encimera para observarlo.

Fernando puso un plato en el microondas antes de girarse hacia Sergio con una sonrisa de felicidad. Caminó hacia el chico en su encimera y se detuvo entre sus piernas separadas. Sergio juntó sus piernas de manera instintiva, de forma que sus muslos internos asieran la curva de las caderas de Fernando, quien levantó sus manos para posarlas en los muslos de Sergio. Sus largos dedos presionaban y frotaban los músculos firmes bajo esos vaqueros rotos, metiendo solo la punta de sus dedos en el interior de los huecos para alcanzar la piel desnuda. Buscó los ojos de Sergio y los halló terriblemente tristes, suplicantes. Sergio se inclinó hacia Fernando, intentando que Fernando lo alcanzase, que lo animara con cualquier tipo de consuelo que quisiera darle. Fernando se puso de puntillas para atrapar la boca de Sergio en un dulce beso. Sus manos se extendían por los muslos de Sergio para acariciarlos mientras lo besaba, abriendo con paciencia la boca de Sergio con su lengua hasta que ganó entrada. Sergio se combó, inclinando casi la mitad de su cuerpo para alcanzar a Fernando, sus brazos levantados para envolver su cuello, para tratar de abrazarlo incluso cuando chupaba la lengua de Fernando, quien subió sus manos por el cuerpo de Sergio hasta que pudo agarrar de forma apropiada, y entonces tiró de Sergio hacia abajo hasta que lo tuvo de pie delante de sí. Envolvió a Sergio entre sus brazos, y lo presionó contra la esquina de la encimera, reteniéndolo por completo contra su cuerpo para que Sergio supiera dónde estaba, con quién estaba, y quién lo abrazaba. Siguió besándolo con el mismo ritmo lento, sacando el pánico que podía sentir en Sergio, tranquilizándolo tanto como pudiera. Sintió como si una pequeña eternidad hubiera pasado cuando al fin terminó el beso, el labio inferior de Sergio atrapado sobre el labio superior de Fernando. Ambas bocas hinchadas jadeaban calladamente, el aliento cálido todavía siendo intercambiado. Fernando subió sus manos al cabello de Sergio, acariciándolo a la vez que hacían contacto visual.

—¿Qué sucede, amor?

Fernando siempre era el que se burlaba de los apodos cariñosos, el que se estremecía por cualquier tonta muestra de romance que Sergio a veces era propenso a hacer en el calor de la adoración, pero su corazón ahora suspiraba por Sergio. No estaba acostumbrado a verlo así, no estaba acostumbrado a las lágrimas que se hacían presentes muy rápidamente en los ojos oscuros de Sergio. Sergio de repente se sentía tan joven comparado con él. Fernando hizo más fuerte el abrazo para intentar compensarlo.

—Es solo que… todo parece estar tan fuera de control ahora. Y-Yo… he tenido las peores dos semanas de mi vida, Fer, y no veo ningún final a la vista y solo… solo…

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Sergio a pesar de su mandíbula apretada, de su rabia evidente, de que estaba poniéndose tan emocional por todo, pero ambos sabían que esa la razón por la que había venido. Ambos sabían que Sergio necesitaba sacar esto, sabían que Fernando era su refugio seguro para hacerlo. Fernando acarició con sus dedos las mejillas de Sergio, llenando con su boca los espacios que hacían sus dedos. Amaba y odiaba el sabor de las lágrimas de Sergio.

—No sé qué hacer. ¡Simplemente no sé qué hacer, joder! Nos parece imposible ganar. Es como si todo el mundo estuviera en nuestra contra, y se siente como si todo fuera mi culpa…

—No es tu culpa. Y el mundo no está en tu contra. _Yo_ no estoy en tu contra.

Fernando besó lo largo de la mandíbula de Sergio, asomando la lengua para limpiar su piel de cualquier trazo de lágrimas. Sintió a Sergio soltar un brusco suspiro, sintió sus brazos apretarse alrededor de su cuello. Su voz salió quebrantada cuando habló de nuevo.

—Lamento haber venido sin llamar y arruinar tu noche, pero es que… te necesitaba.

Fernando lo calló suavemente, apartándose para encontrar los ojos de Sergio y sonreírle con tranquilidad.

—Ve a sentarte en el sofá, yo te llevaré la comida. ¿Ya comiste?

Sergio sacudió su cabeza. Se veía tan indefenso y joven que Fernando no pudo resistir besar su dócil boca una vez más. Sergio al fin le sonrió realmente (sin importar cuán pequeña fuera la sonrisa), su cabeza gacha casi con timidez mientras salía de la cocina. Fernando lo observó marcharse, lo miró fijamente por un largo momento con una incredulidad llena de adoración antes de que fuera arrancado de sus pensamientos por el microondas. Sacó un plato humeante de comida del microondas para reemplazarlo con el segundo. Unos minutos después, apareció en la sala balanceando dos platos y dos botellas de cerveza. Encontró a Sergio acurrucado bajo la vieja manta de los Power Rangers de Fernando, como lo había hecho tantas veces antes. Besó el puente de la nariz de Sergio mientras le tendía su plato y su cerveza. Se le unió debajo de la sábana un momento después, estirándola de manera que Sergio pudiera recostarse en él. Comieron en un cómodo silencio por un largo rato, ambos concentrados en su comida y en la televisión, hasta que Sergio rompió el silencio.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es eso?

— _Monty Python’s Flying Circus_.

—…Oh.

Fernando sonrió, levantó una de sus piernas para envolver el cuerpo de Sergio mientras cambiaba el canal a un partido de fútbol de la liga italiana que estaban repitiendo. Sergio sonrió con satisfacción, descansando en Fernando y terminando su paella.

—¿Sergio?

—¿Mm?

—Prométeme que si alguna vez te vas de España, será para ir a Inglaterra y no a Italia.

Sergio suspiró pesadamente, y levantó una mano para incorporarse. Puso su plato y botella de cerveza, ahora vacíos, en el piso enfrente de sí antes de girarse hacia Fernando para acurrucarse en su pecho, sus ojos cerrados.

—No quiero pensar en nada de eso ahora.

Fernando bajó el volumen de la televisión y puso la paella y la cerveza al lado de donde lo puso Sergio, de modo que pudiera abrazarlo mejor, capturándolo entre sus brazos y sus piernas. Buscaron los ojos del otro por un buen rato, sosteniendo una conversación silenciosa mientras los dedos de Fernando buscaban consolar a Sergio de cualquier manera posible. Quitó los zapatos de Sergio con sus pies, dejándolos golpear el suelo con un ruido sordo, antes de comenzar a desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón. El sonido del cierre de Sergio era casi ensordecedor en la habitación oscura, la luz del televisor destellando con matices azules en las paredes y por toda la piel de Sergio. Sus ojos se ensancharon y se cerraron de inmediato cuando la mano de Fernando rodeó su polla en los confines de sus vaqueros, boca entreabierta cuando se sintió liberado entre la calidez de sus cuerpos. El silencioso ronroneo de un gemido de la garganta de Sergio hizo que Fernando entrara en acción, forzando su brazo a encontrar el mejor ángulo para comenzar a masturbarlo, estableciendo un ritmo claramente masculino que surgió claramente de la necesidad de sentir placer.

Observó, cautivado, cómo el rostro de Sergio se suavizaba y contorneaba con el movimiento constante de su mano. Todavía no podía hacerse a la idea de cuán solo había estado hace no más de media hora, y ahora ahí estaba, con quien era muy probablemente el amor de su vida, haciéndola una fuerte y hambrienta paja bajo la comodidad de su sábana favorita en su sofá. Su lengua escapó de su boca para provocar y saborear el labio superior de Sergio, engatusándolo para que se suavizara y poder así chuparlo antes de concentrarse en el labio inferior. Se pudo permitir este pequeño lujo por treinta segundos antes de que Sergio devorara su boca, alimentándolo con gemidos desesperados mientras la mano de Fernando se volvía más desenfrenada, más exigente. Agarró a Fernando frenéticamente, sus manos en el pantalón de Fernando, y metió sus dedos hasta alcanzar el suave trasero lleno de carne de Fernando. Fernando sabía justo cómo Sergio quería que reaccionara, y eso fue lo que hizo, arqueando y enterrando su trasero en esas manos, su voz suave y cálida en la boca de Sergio.

—Oh, joder, sí, Nando, _joder_ , sí… —Sergio movía sus caderas contra la mano de Fernando, follándola tan duro como pudiera, cuando su orgasmo salió disparado por su cuerpo. Lanzó un grito cuando sintió a Fernando levantar su propia camisa y poner la punta de su polla en la piel desnuda. Se corrió de forma violenta en el estómago de Fernando, retorciéndose cada vez que Fernando golpeaba la cabeza de su polla con la piel ardiente. Se escondió en Fernando mientras se le pasaba el clímax, dándole un último gemido apreciativo cuando escuchó a Fernando limpiar a lengüetazos el semen que había acabado de recoger de su estómago con sus dedos. Fernando se inclinó hacia él, y ahora ambos estaban casi totalmente escondidos bajo la sábana mientras sus bocas se encontraban de nuevo, lenguas enredándose plácidamente.

Sergio le dio un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción después de un largo rato, sonriendo con cansancio contra la boca de Fernando mientras sentía a Fernando volver a meter su polla en sus pantalones. Al fin se relajaron, dejando que el silencio los envolviera y se colara por su piel. Fernando acarició el cabello de Sergio hasta que se quedó dormido, pero no estuvo convencido hasta que escuchó ese suave ronquido familiar en su cuello. Sabía por lo que Sergio había estado pasando, había leído cada crítica, escuchado cada cita, cada rumor, visto cada juego. Cerró sus ojos, determinado por dejar que este chico al menos durmiera una noche entera, determinado por protegerlo incluso por solo unas horas hasta que lo enviara de regreso al fuerte brillo del mundo afuera de su apartamento, de regreso una vez más a un lugar que estaba demasiado lejos.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya saben, si desean que escriba sobre una pareja y/o una situación, solo deben enviarme un mensaje a mi correo o dejarlo en los comentarios.


End file.
